


In A Time of Princes and Damsels...

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is not a damsel in distress, Steve is set to be Prince Charming and Clint is dragged along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Time of Princes and Damsels...

“I’m going to rescue the fair Star and you thief, are going to help me!”

“I am?”

“Yes, you know these parts better than I do. Besides you are in my debt after I did not turn you over to the knights after you tried to steal my horse.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “You know I can escape whenever I wish?” He tugged at the loose ropes around his wrists for emphasis.

“So why don’t you?” Steve asked as he secured his pack to his horse's saddle.

“You’re interesting. Trouble seems to like you and I like trouble.” Clint grinned at Steve, “So how are wee going to get to Stark’s tower?”

~*~

Tony was bored. There’s only so much entertainment to be found when you’re locked up at the top of a tower. Tony had been in the tower for months after an attempt on his life that had left him fatally injured. Tony Stark was skilled in alchemy and other sciences, that the uneducated called magic, and he had healed himself as well as he could with the bare minimum of supplies.

Now he was stuck at the top of the tower. Tony had been spending his time making weapons from scraps in case the bandits returned. He couldn’t attempt to escape as his injuries were still not properly healed and even spending a long time on his work tired him out.

Tony Stark refused to admit that he needed help. He would find his own way out of this mess.

~*~

“This is it, Stark’s tower,” Clint said as they looked up at the building. “Isn’t there supposed to be dragons or something guarding the damsel in distress?” Clint looked across the skyline and the surrounding area; it looked perfectly peaceful and quiet.

“We shall be cautious.” Steve said, shouldering his shield. “There must be cruel traps keeping Stark contained.” Steve stepped forward and cut the ropes binding Clint’s wrists before offering the man’s bow and quiver.

Clint snatched them out of his hands and held them lovingly. “I’m never letting you go again!”

Steve chuckled, “Thank you for showing me the way to Stark’s tower. I relieve you of any duty you may feel towards me-”

“Oh shut up Rogers,” Clint threw his quiver onto his back and clapped Steve on the shoulder, “I’ve made it this far, might as well see how this Stark has gotten you all excited.”

Steve blushed.

~*~

Tony had just finished fashioning a sword out of the remains of the chandelier and the table when he heard it, footsteps running up the stairs towards his room. He grabbed his sword and hid in the corner of the room behind the door.

The door was thrown open and as the men came barrelling in, Tony charged at them from behind, catching on man on the shoulder before the taller one other blocked Tony’s sword with his shield. Tony spun around and jabbed at the taller man again before his sword was knocked out of his hands. The shorter man had an arrow drawn and aimed for Tony’s heart. Tony stopped and stared his would be killer in the face; he was not going to beg for his life.

“Clint, stop!” The taller man got in the way, pushing the arrow aside as looked into Tony’s face. “Stark?”

“Who wants to know?” Tony crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

“This is Stark?!” Clint asked, looking bewildered. “I thought you said Stark was some fair maiden?”

“Excuse me?” Tony glared at Clint, “Do I look like some damsel in distress to you?”

“Well you’re locked in a tower waiting for your Prince Charming,” Clint nodded towards Steve, “to come and rescue you. So yeah, you do look like a damsel in distress.”

Tony growled and launched himself at Clint, “I do not need rescuing from anything! Or a Prince Charming!” Unfortunately his hands never reached Clint’s throat as the taller man grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away.

“Stark, please! My name is Steve Rogers and I am here to merely aid your escape from this place!” Tony stopped struggling and finally Steve put him down.

“I was formulating my own plan of escape, you know,” Tony glared at them both; “I just had to wait until I was fully healed.”

Steve nodded. “Then if you’d like to lead the way Mr Stark.”

“Call me Tony,” Tony flashed Steve his most charming grin as he walked past, heading towards the door. He was pleased to catch sight of Steve turning bright red. Tony ignored Clint rolling his eyes.


End file.
